


Ragnor's Adventure ((send help))

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Author cant tag, Babysitting, Cat and Magnus are a bit petty, Izzy is mentioned, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Ragnor loves the children, Ragnor shouldve known, pretends he doesnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Magnus and Cat are petty and Ragnor suffers a bit





	Ragnor's Adventure ((send help))

**Author's Note:**

> know that it took every ounce of my courage to want to post this but it wasn't fair that I left you guys hanging for a month (even though fate and the universe comes to personally attack you ><) but please do know that I am working on another original work for the series and trying to bust out all of my backed up prompts at once.

Ragnor had figured that Magnus and Catarina were gonna make him pay for faking his death after all these years. He knew it was coming. Hell, his friends were making fun of him through the entirety of Magnus’ pregnancy. They both kept saying how Ragnor would be the one to visit the boys when Magnus went into labor. Saying that it was payback for missing everything and for skipping out on the Mortal War.

Ragnor had thought they were joking, but when he realized that he would be the one to babysit he had frowned at his friends. They had just looked at each other before looking at him.

“Well, of course, you’re gonna have to. We’re delivering the baby at the Institute and Cat and Isabelle are my doctors. The rest of the family are probably gonna be dealing with issues and such”

Magnus had frowned at his cabbage and rubbed circles on his protruding belly. Catarina nodded and continued.

“Ragnor, you’re gonna be fantastic with the boys. You’ll just have to visit Magnus and Alec at their loft more often. The boys need to get comfortable with you, Max especially. He’ll want either Magnus or Alec when they’re gone.”

Ragnor had sighed and promised to make visits to the loft every other day. The Warlock had managed to get two small boys to warm up to him. Although they were theirs by blood, those boys acted exactly like their parents, especially like Magnus. The boys had taken a liking to him after a few stories and sweets.

It was no surprise when the couple rudely woke him up one morning and told him that he needed to watch the boys now. He did frown a little when he caught sight of Magnus pale and sweaty. Ragnor went up to Magnus and rubbed at his back when a contraction hit him. Magnus looked up at his dear friend and smiled.

“Thank you, dearest Cabbage”

Ragnor hated that damned nickname, but let it go. Alec came running back down the hallway and nearly crashed into the bookcase from how fast he was going. He placed his arm around Magnus to help guide him and looked at the other Warlock.

“Ok, the boys are slowly waking up but I’ve told Rafael the gist of the situation and he knows to behave. If you need help with Max, just ask him. He’ll keep him occupied for a bit”

Ragnor nodded.

“Of course, now go before this git gives birth here”

“Right”

The couple portaled out of the loft and Ragnor was left in silence. He spent an hour to himself in silence until his official babysitting duties began. Rafael had hugged his leg, while Max looked down sadly while squeezing his vampire plushie. He knelt down to the Warlock and placed his hand on Max’s shoulder before the young one threw himself into Ragnor’s arms. The elder Warlock sighed and patted the boy on the back. He looked over and opened his other arm for the other boy to join the hug.

“Right. Let’s do something fun and then we can take a picture and send it to your parents”

The boys nodded, wiping their eyes, following Ragnor into the kitchen.

So, if anyone were to ask, Ragnor would vehemently deny that he smiled when he received a photo message on his phone a couple of hours later. The photo consisting of his best friend in a horrid looking hospital gown, in a lip lock with his husband with their newborn daughter yawning. If their sweet Sophia Marissa Lightwood-Bane captured his heart in an instant. It would be no one’s business but his.

(Except when Rafael and Max went through his phone.)

(Magnus made fun of him for it when Max blurted it out.)

(Sophie had just giggled.)

**Author's Note:**

> pray for my dumbass *ugly sobbing* cause im failing at life


End file.
